Monster
by edwardmiss
Summary: Dolls struggles with revealing him true self to wynonna.
1. Chapter 1

Dolls stands in front of the mirror in his bathroom with the water running he splashes some on his face. The cold water felt good on his skin as he grips the edge of the sink as he lets the water run down his face unto his bare chest. This was the third night in a row that he awoke in the middle of the night from the same dream. He had to get a grip on things. He could not let something else get in the way of doing his job. Beside Lucado would take no more excuses from him not producing evidence and material she needs on the revenants in this town.

"Damn it" dolls yells out as he bumps into the table as he leaves out of the bathroom.

"I have to move this damn table" he told himself or he wouldn't have anymore toes. Something catches his eye it was a picture of wynonna that fell out of a folder he brought home from the station. He leans down and picks it up. He looks over the picture, he must have seen this picture a hundred times but everytime he looks at it he finds something new to admire about her more.

Dolls lets out a sigh "wynonna" as he places the picture back in its folder. She had been a pain in his ass when he first met her, now he could not see himself working with anyone else but her and if he didn't do his job Lucado for sure will relocate him. That was not a option for him now. He had built up this iron clad wall making sure nothing would get through but somehow this wise cracking, doughnut eating woman with a big ass gun found her way in.

She was a mess when he met her, dolls starts laughing "hot mess" he said with a smile. Remembering those were the words she used in the truck that day. He found out working with her it was so much more than that. Its becoming harder and harder by the day to not tell her. He knew he hurt her when she asked him to tell her just once he cared about her he could not. He was a coward that stood behind his badge and she called him out on it by calling him a pussy. He wanted to tell her but how? How could he knowing what he is and lucado said it best, "Monster" dolls spoke softly into the dark room.

Dolls sat at the table and tried to get a little work done because he knew going back to sleep was not going to happen. So many papers but it was not making any sense especially at 4:50am. Dolls pushed the papers back he was not in the mood for work. He spotted a jump rope on the floor by the bed he began jumping. That did not seem to satisfy the adrenaline he had surging through him, so he dropped and begin doing push ups. The more he went down the more her face popped into his head. He fell to the floor breathing heavly he didn't want to close his eyes because if he did he would see her. He jumped up he starts throwing practice jabs in the air,

"Alright get it together damn it" he says throwing more jabs in the air " hurting her is not an option you got that" as he continues throwing jabs.

Dolls knew what it took, hell he's been doing it a long time keeping people out. This was alot tougher then previous times because he had not met anyone that came close to her. When he had a job that was all it was. He never knew coming to a town call purgatory that he would

"Don't think it or say it" dolls tells himself. He had to get out of this apartment or he would drive himself mad. Dolls threw on some clothes and headed out the door. As he walked into the station it was quiet as usual. As he headed towards his office he could hear that someone was surely inside. Everyone knew that this office was off limits he made sure of that. He pulled his gun out and slowly turned the knob and busted inside "Hands Up" Dolls yelled. Wynonna fell backwards out of the chair.

"What the hell dolls" wynonna yelled as she got up off the floor. "You made me drop my donut"

He started to smile she had powered sugar on her nose, " so glad you think this funny" she says

"You have powered sugar on your nose" he tells her while pointing to his nose. Wynonna wiped the sugar from her nose realizing how she might have looked.

Wynonna looked at him "why are you here so early?"

He came here to to get her off his mind and there she was standing right in front of him would he be able to tell her the truth? Throw all caution out the window and take a chance, something he never did? Or would he continue to lie?


	2. Chapter 2 Daydream

"I couldn't sleep" he told her "why are you here?"

As wynonna grabbed another donut out the box "would you believe me if I said I missed you" as she took a bite of her donut. She smiled at dolls, she loved to mess with him that was the only fun she could get out of him.

"Lighten up deputy I was joking" she told him

"What if i told you i missed you too?" Dolls says to her as he stepped closer. Wynonna thought she was going to choke on her donut. She remembered a while back she asked dolls to tell her he cared about her but he chickened out. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Are you sleep walking?" She snapped her fingers "Are you awake" wynonna asked him. Then dolls kissed her.

"WYNONNA" Dolls yells her name

Wynonna snaps out of her daydream. She looks around and then back at dolls who was looking at her like she should be committed. It was not real "ummmm what was the question again?"

"Why are you here so early" he says.

"Well if you must know i needed somewhere to clear my head" she said "I couldn't at home I didn't want to bother waverly by bring her down. She is so happy now with nicole and i don't want to take that away from her with my issues."

"What issues are you having?" Dolls ask her

"I never wanted this, huanting demons hell life is already hard as it is."

"I get it" he tells her "you don't have to do it alone. I came for a job to contain a situation and in the mist of that I got you."

"Awe you are not going to start crying are you?" Wynonna gives him a smile

Dolls looks at wyonna with a annoyed look "what i was trying to say was I can't do it without you"

Wynonna smiled as dolls walked away. He was looking over the board they had of the many revenants in this town thats under the leadership of bobo del rey. Wynonna comes and stands next to dolls "so what's next?"

"I have to find something, connecton, evidence to show to my boss or she'll have this place looking like Nevada" dolls says

Wynonna remember him showing her the picture of what was left of that town in Nevada, which was nothing. She could not let that happen to purgatory. Yes she couldn't wait to leave when she was old enough hell and all the hurt she had been through. Losing her sister willa, shooting her dad some might welcome the nuke but this was her home. No matter how much she had been through and she was not about to let anyone take it away from her without a fight.

"Well not trying to be mean, well yes i am but your boss lucado is a bitch" wynonna says

Dolls laugh "she is a handful" as he takes two pictures off the board "but she is serious about keeping everybody in the dark about what's really going on."

"Is that why you can't sleep?" She asks "lucado on the brain? That would give anyone nightmares"

If she only knew it was her that kept him awake at night and how he feels about her. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid. He didn't know how to react to that because afraid and him does not go together. Flying bullets, gernades, demons didn't scare him but telling a beautiful woman I like you "chicken" he said out loud.

"What?" Wynonna asked

"Chinese is what i meant to say" he cleared his throat "I owe you a dinner anyway"

"With alot of hot sauce" she said like a giddy school girl

He laughs "yes as much as you want"

"I say lets get this day started so i can work up a big apetite" wynonna said dropping down in the chair.

Dolls shakes his head knowing she wouldn't be moving from that chair anytime soon. He would get as much work done as he can so he can present it to Lucado. Hopefully enough to keep her from coming. He couldn't think about it anyways because his mind was racing he had decided tonight would be the night he tell wynonna the truth about him.


	3. Bad Timing

Dolls checked his watch for the hundredth time. The minutes seemed to drag by he had never been this nervous before in his life, he sweared he could hear the tick tocks on the clock. If he was this nervous now how would he be when he is sitting across from her at dinner tonight? Now he wished he did get a good night sleep. He turned to get a glance of her and she was as beautiful as ever. It seemed like every little thing that defined her he admired. Even her eating a dozen of donuts but she was still sexy to him. He caught himself smiling so big he had to turn quickly before she saw him. He turned back just to see if she saw him he laughed she was driving him wild and in a good way.

"Why is this day taking so long?" Wynonna blurted out "I can taste the chinese with " wynonna was cut off

"Enough hot sauce to blind a t-rex" dolls finished her sentence.

Wynonna smiled at him and he smiled back. Dolls had the most engaging smile, she would go to putty inside when he did. She had to look away becuase she was pretty sure her cheeks were as red as cherries. She stuck her face back into the file folder.

"We make a great team earp" dolls says

"We should get t shirts made" wynonna said laughing " thing one and thing two, that would rock"

"How about i sleep on and i will get back to you" dolls tells her

It was a knock on the door and dolls says "enter." The door opens and it was chief Nedley. He handed dolls a folder and as dolls read over it wynonna could see dolls demeanor change.

"When?" Asked dolls

"Last night around little after 1 am" Nedley tells him

"Thanks i'll get on it" dolls tells him. Nedley heads out the door. When the coast was clear wynonna looked at dolls thinking he would just spill what that was all about. She waited several minutes but nothing.

"Okay so you are not going to tell me what that was all about?" She approached dolls, who was still at the table. Dolls stands and looks at her

"Lets take a ride earp" he says as he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. Wynonna follows not before grabbing a donut on her way out. They rode in silence wynonna didn't asks any question because if he brought her along he trusted her to see what ever chief Nedley intrusted him with in that folder. Then slowly the suv pulled into an abandoned storage unit. Wynonna looked around not knowing how to precieve any of this. Why are they here? What was going on at this storage unit? What was in the folder that Nedley gave Dolls? So many questions so she loooked to Dolls to start answering them.

"Say something please, why are we here dolls?" Asked wynonna

He took a deep breath and exhaled " Doc car was found here" he said

Wynonna looked turned to worry all she could think of right now is that she hope Doc is ok.

" the car he was driving was found torched" dolls told her

Wynonna did not want to hear what she think dolls was trying to tell her. She did not want anyone else to die that she cared about. "So what are you trying to say?"

Dolls could see what she was asking him. He knew she cared about doc, bobo del rey made sure he knew about them. It bothered the hell out of him to just think of them together. He placed his hand on her shoulder " they didn't find a body in the car" he tells her "Doc is a fighter, I know this first hand" he says with a slight laugh.

He could remember when they discovered a underground fight club. Which was orchestrated by whiskey jim a revenant. Dolls touched his jaw " he's a fighter alright."

Wynonna gets out of the truck and dolls follows her. They both walk up to the burnt out pink cadillac. Wynonna exhale she feels bad hell she gave him the car. Dolls walks up besides her "we will find him earp." Just then dolls looks down and sees a trail of black goo leading to one of the doors to the storage unit. Wynonna caught on to what had caught dolls eye, Dolls starts to follow the trail.

"Stay here" dolls orders her

"Really" she says "why did you bring me?"

Dolls turns and gives her a look. He places his hand on the doorknob and thats when he sees a small red bleeping light and hears a click. At thee exact same time wynonna spots a man and he has a big grin on his face wynonna yells "Dolls"

Dolls turns to run but the blast went off sending dolls in the air. Wynonna ran to him instantly.

"Dolls are you okay?" Wynonna is yelling his name "Get up dolls, get up" she pleads with him.

Dolls body lays there so still it was like it was lifeless but wynonna did not want to even think of it. She lays her ear to his chest to make sure he has a heartbeat. She then checked to see if he was breathing and he was barely doing that. Wynonna begins to cry she starts to panick. She pulls out her cellphone and dials 911.

"Help is on the way dolls" she tells him "you can't check out on me, you still owe me dinner" she gives a half of laugh.

"I am sorry i am blabbing all over the place" she tells him.

Wynonna could hear the sirens coming they would be here soon. "You hear that their coming for you" she tells him

The Emt's arrived they place dolls on the stretcher they are working on him wynonna is scared. She has never seen dolls in this state and its freaking her out. Wynonna holds dolls hand as she rides in the back of the ambulance. She noticed the emt workers talking something had them stomped but they wouldn't say anything and deep down she didn't want to know. She couldn't take anymore death of someone she, she just shook her head and the tears fell. They finally arrived at the hospital and rushed dolls to back quickly.

Wynonna pulled out her cellphone "waverly " wynonna couldn't get anything else out

"Wynonna whats wrong?" She asks "are you okay? I am freaking out wynonna talk to me"

"Its dolls" she says "I am at the hospital"

"I am on my way" waverly tells her

Wynonna hangs up her phone she was glad waverly was on her way. She could not do this by herslf. Wynonna wipes the tears from her eyes. Just then six men in all black suits walk through the door followed by a woman in a all white suit. She orders the men to contain this area and finds the doctor that is working on Agent Xaiver Dolls. Wynonna knew instantly who the woman was, she turns and notice wynonna standing there and she walks over.

"Wynonna Earp" the woman in white says to her

"Lucado" wynonna says

"


End file.
